


Give Me a Hand

by Gabrielle Lawson (Inheildi)



Series: Legend in His Own Right [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Gabrielle%20Lawson
Summary: A short story and coda to Episode 1x09 Left Behind. What about Chronos's timeship?





	Give Me a Hand

Author's Note: This story takes place after Episode 1x09. I may have another short piece, maybe so short as a drabble in me on that one. But anyway, I have a series of stories in mind. Some short ones like this and a slightly--I hope, because I'm currently writing 3 other stories by one of my other pennames--longer one. 

**Give Me a Hand**  
by Gabrielle Lawson

**DC's Legends of Tomorrow**

**Give Me a Hand**  
by Gabrielle Lawson

"It's down there," Snart said, pointing down the hill to a flat patch of rock about fifty yards from Nanda Parbat. His new hand twitched a bit at his side. 

Beside him, Rip activated a device and the ship below them decloaked. "That it is," he said. He and the others started down but he stopped and turned back to Snart. "You coming?" 

Snart stared at him from under his brows for a moment then began to follow. Rip led the way and soon they were heading up the ramp. Jax noticed when Snart stopped just outside the door, but he just shrugged and stepped in behind Ray. 

"Whoa! Watch your step!" the latter called as he stepped gingerly over what looked like blackened pieces of flesh. 

"Is that his hand?" Jax asked. 

"What's left of it," Ray replied. He lowered his voice. "What would make him freeze and break off his own hand?" 

"Desparate times...." was the reply from just outside the door. 

"I believe it was this," Rip said from further inside the ship. Ray and Jax joined him. 

"She's pretty," Jax commented on seeing the picture of a young brunette. 

"Lisa Snart," Rip said. "It would appear that Mr. Rory threatened to hurt Snart's sister." 

Ray nodded beside him. "Desparate times," he said, repeating Snart's earlier statement. 

Rip chuckled briefly. "And yet he still didn't want us to kill Chronos." 

"What are we going to do with the ship?" Ray asked. 

"I think we'll leave it here, for emergencies," Rip answered. "Could come in handy later. We'll just lock out Mr. Rory from using it for the time being." 

After a few more minutes they joined Snart outside the ship and started up the steep hill. At times they had to put their hands down and pull themselves up. 

"You froze your own hand," Jax said, "slammed it on the floor to break it off _and_ climbed this hill to the fortress?" 

"How else was I supposed to get there?" Snart replied with his own question. 

Back at the top of the hill, Rip activated the device again. The ship closed its ramp and cloaked. 

Jax turned to Snart. "Did you even know Gideon could make you a new one?" 

"He did not," Rip answered for Snart. 

"You should have been a boy scout," Ray told the thief. "You would earned your Badassery badge tonight." 

"I wouldn't have looked good in the uniform," Snart replied. 

"Well, all's well that ends well," Rip said. "Mr. Snart has both hands back and the ship is taken care of. Let us be on our way." 


End file.
